Chrysalide
by t0xic-r0ck
Summary: Une jeune fille débarque dans la salle commune, inconnue de tous. Elle n'est pas nouvelle, non, elle est là depuis ces 6 ans d'études mais qui est elle alors ? Quelqu'un en particulier se posera la question...époque des Mauraudeurs ! Histoire tordue :p


_Chrysalide_

A savoir : Je ne donnerais pas tout de suite le contexte alors pour éviter de vous faire trop nager en plein brouillard je vous dirais seulement que cela se passe lors de la septième année d'Aludra, vers le début du mois de Novembre.

**! \ Le prénom « Aludra » se prononce à la latine c'est à dire le « u » se prononce « ou » ! \**

Ahhh aussi une p'tite énigme (lol xD) : Est-ce que vous avez une idée du pourquoi j'ai apellé mon héroïne Aludra ? Celui qui arrive à trouver ça lui donnera une indication sur le couple à venir... (de toute façon avec internet ça va pas être dur :p !!)

**Chapitre 1 :** Solitude & décision

Seule. Tout le temps, à chaque instant, et pour toujours. Experte en solitude, solitaire professionnelle. Ah ! La belle vie ! Que je serais riche ! La meilleure de la profession ! Malheureusement la vie n'a pas été conçue pour exercer un tel métier. Un métier qui ne sert à rien. Injustice : le seul domaine dans lequel j'excelle mieux que quiconque ne sert à RIEN. Pourquoi un apprentissage si intensif et compliqué pour une chose autant inutile ? J'ai appris exactement les gestes à faire, à ne pas faire, les horaires où les salles sont désertes pour sortir, la façon de marcher même, de me positionner en classe, de me recroqueviller, le regard à adopter, vitreux, sans aucun sentiments et même la manière de parler lorsque c'est si rarement le cas, d'une voix lointaine, détachée, douce et à la fois fantasmagorique… Que de travail, 6 ans de travail… Mais, après tout, chaque métier à pour but d'aider et moi je n'aide pas. Je n'aide personne. Egoïsme pur et simple ? Tout le monde est plus ou moins altruiste alors pourquoi moi non ? Question inutile, j'en connais parfaitement la réponse. Parce que moi je suis moi et que Moi je suis différente. Ce n'est pas par arrogance que j'ose affirmer un tel fait. C'est juste une vérité pure et simple. Et bien trop réaliste…

Quand à mon apparence physique elle reflète on ne peut mieux mon état mental, enfin, le plus simple est d'en faire la description.

D'abord j'ai d'anciennes chaussures noires qui seraient bien bonnes pour être jetées mais tant pis, pourquoi en acheter des nouvelles ? Je m'en fou, elle tiennent bon, c'est ce qui compte, je ne vais pas me tracasser pour de l'esthétique, jamais. Parce qu'il ne faut pas qu'on me voit. Sinon, j'ai un large pantalon très sombre, légèrement grisonnant, presque troué aux genoux. Et puis en haut juste un long tee-shirt noir uni, délavé et informe qui m'arrive au niveaux des cuisses. Quant à mes cheveux… ils sont noirs, longs, lisses à l'origine mais comme je ne leur accorde que très peu d'attention maintenant ils ressemblent plus à une grosse tignasse emmêlée ; et puis c'est sans compter qu'ils sont secs et cassants. Mais encore une fois, peu m'importe. Ma mère dit toujours que je pourrais être une très jolie jeune fille si je prenais soin de moi mais je ne la crois pas. Elle veux juste me consoler, c'est certain… Je me trouve moche, point final. J'ai toujours pensé ça, personne ne pourra jamais le comprendre ni me contredire, c'est certain parce que c'est ancré au plus profond de mon âme comme une vérité inébranlable, une fatalité au quelle personne ne pourra rien. Je ne sais pas comment m'est venue cette idée, c'est juste que j'ai toujours pensé que j'étais moche. Je suis moche c'est tout. Maintenant je suis résignée. Je me dit simplement « dans la vie, il y en a des beaux, des banals, et des moches et toi tu es tombées dans la dernière catégorie » je ne cherche pas plus loin que ça, il y en a bien qui doivent jouer le rôle de moches et là c'est tombé sur moi. Voilà. Et si on me demandait pour quelle raison je pense ça je ne répondrai pas c'est tout, je ne sais pas.

De toute façon je suis bien comme ça, personne ne peux voir à quel point je ne suis pas belle puisqu'on ne me remarque pas. Je suis comme ces objets inutiles et inintéressants dont on finit par ce lasser. Ces objets qui, a force de passer tous les jours devant, à force d'une routine infernale sont devenus des habitudes qu'on ne remarque même plus. Si on nous le demande on sait qu'ils sont là, ils existent mais c'est tout, on s'en fou et on ne les voit plus. Moi je suis comme ça.

Misérable et folle. 2 mots qui me vont comme un gant, 2 mots qui sont moi. Et le pire dans cette pathétique vie - qui n'en est pas une – c'est que c'est tout à fait intentionnel. Mais à quel genre d'être saugrenus mes parents ont-ils donné vie ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, revenons-en à ma si charmante auto-destruction. Je me néglige volontairement depuis 6 ans, depuis l'entrée dans le monde où j'ai vu d'autres personnes que ma mère et mon père. Simplement que je ne veux pas qu'on me voit, je ne veux personne pour ébranler cette vie que je me suis montée de toutes pièces. C'est bien comme vie non ? Puisque dans cette vie le seul facteur influant c'est Moi. Dans cette vie-là je connais le futur puisque c'est moi qui le construit. Je n'ai pas à avoir peur. Un petit morceau de vie qui me dit que je suis une ratée et celui-là même je l'ai fabriqué, personne n'a eu besoin de me souffler que j'étais nulle, je l'ai fait toute seule et de mon plein grès. Je part du plus bas, je ne peut être que satisfaite de ce qui m'arrive puisque ça ne peut être pire ! Je suis heureuse puisque chaque chose n'est que positive n'est-ce pas ? Bien vrai que je suis heureuse ?

J'attends que ça se passe, le temps s'écoule, et je ne vis que ce que je veux vivre puisque les autres ne sont pas là pour m'interdire, me forcer. Je suis consciente mais je marche comme une chose recluse qui ne veut pas goûter à la vie. A la vrai vie. Celle dont on n'est pas maître. Mon envie de pouvoir contrôler ce qu'il m'arrive à-t-elle réussit à prendre le dessus sur la vie ? Mais qu'est véritablement la vie ? J'en ai peur je crois. J'ai l'impression d'être aux frontières d'un vaste piège, d'une illusion qui n'ai faite que pour nous faire souffrir plus encore. Alors je m'efforce de m'éloigner de ce gouffre, je ne veux pas tomber dedans, pas comme eux. Je ne veux m'attacher à personne, comme ça je suis sûr que personne ne pourra me pousser dedans et je resterais tranquillement à l'état d'un légume dans une vie sans problème. Parce que je ne me sens pas capable de plonger dans ce trou pour voir ce qu'il y a au fond, tout viendra à moi d'un coup de cette manière si brutale. J'ai peur.

Et si je n'ai pas d'ami certes, je passe à côté d'un bonheur mais aussi des ennuis. Je ne veux pas de quelqu'un qui pourrais me trahir, me faire mal, me demander sans arrêt des explications « et pourquoi je n'ai pas fais ci, et pourquoi je n'ai pas fais ça » je serais prisonnière et condamnée à rendre des comptes sur telle ou telle chose et puis, aussi, il pourrait me découvrir, savoir qui je suis, je ne veux pas avoir a m'expliquer, ne pas faire ceci ou cela sous prétexte que ce n'est pas bien, que ça ne se fait pas. Je veux être libre de mes mouvement, libre de mener ma vie comme je l'entends sans les autres pour me gêner et m'encombrer. Même si au fond de moi, je sais que j'ai tort, j'ai tort parce que je suis déjà prisonnière. Peut-être bien plus prisonnière que si je vivais. Je ne sais pas. Suis-je morte ? Presque… Mais peut-être que c'est bien. Peut-être que la mort c'est plus simple que la vie. De toute façon j'ai trop peur pour essayer. Trop peur de vivre, trop de mourir. Quelle lâche ! Et fainéante aussi. Fainéante parce que je me complets dans ce monde que j'ai forgé, où rien ne m'importe, où je me laisse aller sans affronter aucune difficulté, aucun obstacle, aucun contact ou sentiments pour les autres, sentiments qui me forceraient à réfléchir et m'interroger. J'ai la flemme. Et lâche parce que je n'ai pas le courage d'affronter ce gouffre, parce que certes c'est un gouffre mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il y au fond, je ne me suis jamais posée cette question. C'est peut être bien ou alors mal. Pile ou face. Non. Le monde n'est pas plat, nous vivons dans un univers ou tout n'est qu'en 3 dimensions, donc 3 possibilités. ça peut être aussi bien et mal, les 2. Alors, dans tous les cas j'ai 2 chances sur 3 d'être satisfaite de la vie mais il reste quand même cette troisième chance, et si… si… tout n'était que problèmes, embûches, et complications à l'infini pour survivre, pour arracher son petit lambeau de bonheur comme des chiens qui n'auraient de cesse de s'entretuer pour cette ridicule portion qu'on nomme la joie. Je ne sais pas, je ne connais pas le monde extérieur, je viens d'en prendre conscience. Dès fois, je les observe et ils ont l'air heureux tous, à sourire. Moi je ne sourit pas. Mais peut-être est-ce une façade, peut-être qu'à l'intérieur des dizaines de problèmes les rongent tous ? Je ne sais pas, je ne peux que les observer à la dérobée sans comprendre. Et je vois la cruauté de certain, comme la violence de ce grand blond alors ça me rappelle la meute de chiens qui se dispute l'os. Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Finalement c'est sûrement un mélange alors. Mais je suis donc trop lâche pour vérifier par moi même ? Pourquoi le choixpeau m'a-t-il envoyé a Gryffondor ? Je n'y aurais jamais rien compris. Moi qui suis tant lâche. Il paraît qu'un jour on comprend, j'attends… Je ne fais qu'attendre, pitoyable, décidément pitoyable.

J'ai beaucoup réfléchis aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas l'habitude de me poser tant de questions, ça me fatigue parce que tous ces sentiments en moi deviennent confus, toutes ces questions bougent sans réponse et je doute. Je n'aime pas douter, c'est angoissant. Encore une chose qui me fait peur : le doute. Décidément. Maintenant pour enlever ce trop plein d'émotions et de sentiments qui me submerge, me noie et m'étouffe, la seule chose à faire c'est écrire. Je suis habituée oui, parce que, bien que très dérangée, je suis humaine malgré tout alors je souffre, je pleure, je stresse, je m'interroge et tout ça il faut bien le déverser quelque part. Je ne peux pas tout contenir, c'est trop, je me sentirais mal de ne pas un peu en partager. Heureusement j'ai trouvé une solution : Ecrire. Juste des mots ou des courtes phrases jetées sur un parchemin par colonne – bien droites et ordonnées - comme si je voulais par ce fait organiser ma tête, faire du rangement. Ce n'est pas un journal, c'est juste un vaste tiroir avec une multitude de compartiments. C'est cette image que j'ai dans ma tête. Alors je m'assois et, à l'encre noir, je commence lentement mon travail acharné d'ouvrière en quête de sérénité. Des fois j'y passe seulement quelques minutes, dès fois des heures. Et quand il n'y a plus place sur un parchemin, j'entasse dans un coin, à l'abris des regards. Je ne veux pas jeter, ça serait m'effacer la mémoire que d'accomplir un tel acte. Et puis le parchemin n'a pas de réaction, c'est l'idéal. Il subit, absorbe chaque mot écrit sans pouvoir ni même comprendre ou questionner puisqu'il n'a pas de conscience, pas comme les humains. Ils veulent toujours tout savoir et comprendre. Et voilà que je ne mets à parler comme si je n'étais pas moi même humaine. J'ai le tournis, je suis différente mais humaine. Ça je le sais par contre. Malheureusement. L'humain est trop compliqué pour moi, j'aurais dû être autre chose ou ne pas être.

Maintenant que je me sens mal, il faut oublier. Pour oublier : la musique. Le seul moyen, le plus efficace que je connaisse, le plus agréable. Mais éphémère. Je m'installe sur la chaise ensorcelée pour tourner tel les chaises moldu, je mets en place le système musical préparé par mes soins et me balance doucement d'abord. C'est du punk, du hard, du rock ou encore du métal. Ça dépend. Quoi qu'il en soit c'est la seule musique que je supporte la plupart des autres me donnent la nausée. Là, c'est divin, ça m'emporte loin des tourments. C'est merveilleux. Et bien sûr je la mets forte, très forte même pour ne pas être en contact avec quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je prends évidemment soin de d'insonoriser les lieux. Le rythme arrive, la délectation commence. J'oublie juste, plus rien ne compte à part ma musique. Cette force dans la voix, ces paroles de révoltes, le rythme puissant, tout se calque en moi, je suis confiante. Je me sens forte alors, je me sens fière, ailleurs et blindée. Rien ne peux m'arriver, je le sais, j'ai confiance. Et je me sens envahis d'un sentiments bien étrange : je veux briser ces chaînes qui m'étranglent, je veux courir, tout casser sur mon passage, être libre, tout m'autoriser sans restriction, crier mon envie de changement. Hurler à tous que j'existe. Je suis là. Regardez-moi ! Regardez qui je suis vraiment ! Je veux vivre et profiter, je veux choquer. Je veux que tout éclate autour de moi et j'ai envie de renaître, de m'exprimer. Douce sensation qui m'étreint. Je fais tourner ma chaise vite, plus vite encore. Comme ça je perd toute notion des lieux ou du temps et empêche mon cerveau embrumé de trop penser. Tout est flou, je ferme les yeux le temps de m'enivrer pleinement de ce sentiment si délicieux d'euphorie qui me gagne rarement. J'arrête brutalement la chaise. Les objets semblent en perpétuel mouvement autour de moi, je ne distingue pas très bien leur contour. Mon cerveau semble empreint de brouillard, je n'ai pas réellement conscience du monde extérieur, ça tourne encore. Je pose un pied par terre, le sol aussi bouge dangereusement, il se dérobe sous moi. Je vacille. Je titube. Je tombe. Le lit juste à côté m'aide à me relever en m'accoudant dessus. La musique se termine dans un ultime hurlement qui me fait exploser de joie : je me sens invincible. Je reprends mes esprits au moment même où le silence envahit la pièce, chaque recoins, chaque espace. Il m'étouffe, m'étrangle, je me sens seule. La force qui m'avait envahis quelques instants plus tôt décline lentement. Je suis comme une poupée de chiffon qui s'affaisse jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une ridicule boulette de papier froissée qu'on jetterait d'un geste désinvolte à la corbeille sans y accorder plus d'attention qu'on le ferait pour un paillasson. Mais aujourd'hui la poupée lutte contre cette misère qu'elle sent grandir. Elle ne veut pas redevenir comme avant, jamais elle ne pourrais être plus malheureuse, elle ne veut plus de cette servitude. Elle a réfléchit et elle veut plonger. La petite poupée de chiffon se relève péniblement, elle lutte contre une petite voix qui lui dit de ne pas se déranger, de rester bien tranquille comme avant. Non. Elle veut savoir ce qu'il y a au fond du gouffre, elle va plonger pour voir d'elle-même ce qu'est la vie. Elle promet. Devant cette farouche volonté elle sent une force la soulever, fragile mais tenace. Le courage enfouit refait surface, ses yeux s'allument subitement, son teint pâle se colore. Elle renaît doucement. Elle puise encore un peu de cette force, elle se charge comme une pile électrique. Elle se blinde, une carapace d'acier mentale prend forme. Elle en aura besoin pour affronter la vie. Les chaînes éclatent, elle s'éveille. Demain elle plongera dans les eaux houleuses de la vie. Sûr.


End file.
